Safe from the storm
by Nordic Angel
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the Host Club walked in on Tamaki having blindfolded Haruhi, as he found out that she was afraid of thunderstorms? Well, this offers one “possible” solution…
1. Thunderstorm

* * *

Rating: T, kinda leaning/hinting towards M.  
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the Host Club walked in on Tamaki having blindfolded Haruhi, as he found out that she was afraid of thunderstorms? Well, this offers one "possible" solution…  
Pairing: Kyouya/Haruhi.  
Warnings: Mild adult themes and the possibility of Out Of Character-behaviour.  
Disclaimer: All characters and such are the property of its creator, Bisco Hatori-san. All I own is the plotline. This was written for mine and your entertainment only; I do not make any money on this. If you see this story posted anywhere else under a different name, please send me a message about it.

* * *

**Safe from the storm.**

**Chapter 1:  
**  
Haruhi looked at him. "Why did you turn the lights off?" Kyouya bent down to her and looked her directly into her eyes. "You could pay for those flowers with your body, too." He grabbed her wrist and threw her on top of his bed and placed her beneath him, hovering over her by standing on his knees and arms.

She yelped in surprise but let her eyes glide over his slender and toned body, on which the moonlight shined upon, before focusing on his black eyes. "You should fix that "being a girl or a boy doesn't matter" naivety of yours. It's your fault for being too defenceless." She relaxed. "Ah… I see…" She paused. "You wouldn't do that, Kyouya-senpai… Because… You wouldn't get any merits from sleeping with me…"

He froze for a split second. Then he let a small smirk curve his lips and he took his thumb up to his face. "Indeed."

He sat up on the edge of the bed, one foot on the ground. "You are an interesting person." She sat up behind him. "But I really understand now… That Kyouya-senpai, you are unexpectedly a nice person." He put on his glasses and looked at her sideways. "Hmmm?" "

Because what you're doing now is a follow up for Tamaki-senpai, right?" She asked and smiled at him. He got up and looked away. "You purposely took on the villain's character to teach me, right?" He opened his mouth and was about to answer when it knocked on the door.

"Kyouya, you got some lotion? The sunburn is actually starting to hurt…" Tamaki trailed off as he saw the darkness of the room, Haruhi on the bed and Kyouya standing up. He stood still. "Kyouya, you…" He started, anger filling his voice, but didn't get any longer as Kyouya firmly placed a bottle of lotion in his face, rubbing it around.

"Here, use it however you want, idiot." He added a little more pressure on "idiot" than intended but hoped that none had heard the edge in his voice and left the room. He started walking back to the dining room. "Merits, eh? An interesting opinion in its own way."

…**oOo…**

"Was it really ok…" Hikaru started. "To let them be alone?" Kaoru ended, both looking at Kyouya as they stopped outside Haruhi's door, 10 or so minutes after Kyouya returned to the diningroom. He looked back and readjusted his glasses. "This is Tamaki we're talking about. What kind of mistake do you expect him to make?"

They knocked on the door. "Tono. We're coming in…" The twins trailed off when they opened the door and saw Tamaki sit in front of Haruhi, holding her shoulders. "See? If you put a blindfold on, you won't see it. And if you put in earplugs for the noise…" Tamaki was clearly very proud of himself.

"Ah! It's true!" Haruhi exclaimed, a bit higher than usual. "This guy is the worst!" Tamaki turned frightened, to face the Host Club. "What kind of play is this?" Kaoru asked, his fists balled. The rest of the Host Club didn't look too happy either. "No!" Tamaki screamed. "It's not like that!"

Mori walked forwards and lifted Tamaki up on his one shoulder. Haruhi removed her blindfold. "What's… What's going on?" She asked confused and looked at Honey. "Tama-chan was doing weird things to you, Haru-chan. We think its best that he goes to bed now." He said with a serious tone in his normally so sweet voice, his brown eyes strict.

"But… No, he… Thunderstorm…" Haruhi tried to protest as Tamaki was carried away to his bedroom, screaming, kicking and hitting all the way. Mori didn't flinch. She ran into the opening of the door and looked after him. "It wasn't like that! Let me go! Haruhi!" She saw that he stretched his one arm towards her, as if she could catch his arm and pull him back to her. Honey pulled her back in and tried to soothe her by hugging her.

Mori let him down as they passed the threshold of the door to his room. "Sorry, Tamaki. But we find it in Haruhi's and your best interest if you stay behind locked doors for tonight." Kyouya said coldly as he closed the door and locked it from the outside, after he had made sure that there weren't any keys left in the room.

"You can have this Mori, since you probably will get up earlier than me. Now I think we all should get to bed." He gave Mori Tamaki's room key and walked back his own room, the rest of the Hosts following his example.

* * *

As you can see, anything BEFORE Mori picks up Tamaki, is episode 8 in the anime. Everything AFTER that, and in the following chapters, are only me letting my fangirling imagination running wild.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this and are looking forward to the following chapters.


	2. Choosing room

* * *

Rating: T, kinda leaning/hinting towards M.  
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the Host Club walked in on Tamaki having blindfolded Haruhi, as he found out that she was afraid of thunderstorms? Well, this offers one "possible" solution…  
Pairing: Kyouya/Haruhi.  
Warnings: Mild adult themes and the possibility of Out Of Character-behaviour.  
Disclaimer: All characters and such are the property of its creator, Bisco Hatori-san. All I own is the plotline. This was written for mine and your entertainment only; I do not make any money on this. If you see this story posted anywhere else under a different name, please send me a message about it.

* * *

**Safe from the storm.**

**Chapter 2:**

Haruhi felt uneasy as the other Hosts had left her room half an hour ago so that she could go to sleep, after reassuring her that Tamaki wouldn't be able of getting out of his room. She had resisted the urge to crawl into the closet again and had lain down in the bed instead.

_//I won't be able to sleep tonight…//_ She put in her earplugs and tied the blindfold on before lying down in the bed again, facing away from the window. About five minutes passed before a lightning struck again. She could still hear the thunder rumbling outside her window and she could somewhat still feel the flash of light when it filled the room, even if she pulled her cover up over her head.

She was much calmer, no doubt about it but…

She felt safer when Tamaki was around.

"Tsk." She bit her lip. What were her options? Should she go to him?

Another roll of thunder followed a lightning bolt and she sat up. _//The storm is coming closer!//_ She almost panicked as she removed the help she had been given by Tamaki and tip toed her way to the door. She carefully opened it and stepped out, locking it behind her.

The floor was cold on her naked feet and she hurried to what she knew would be Tamaki's door. It was locked.

"What should I do now? Who else won't mind being awakened?" She whispered to herself and held in a scream as thunder rolled again.

"Hikaru and Kaoru… Wouldn't mind…" She muttered as she remembered Karou's offer to sleep in the same bed as them, an offer they had given her several times.

_//But I don't know who sleeps where…//_ She walked back to the door on the other side of her room and carefully opened it.

She saw the contours of a broad back, so the figure in the bed was obviously curled up on his side, facing the windows. She decided to lock the door, so that none of the remaining Hosts would come into the room in the morning and die out of surprise. She silently walked closer and placed her room-key on the nightstand.

It wasn't Hikaru and Kaoru, seeing that there were only the contours of one in the bed. The person had dragged the cover over his head and she gently tugged at it, just enough to move it away from the head and upper body.

He turned around and threw an arm out on the mattress with a long sigh escaping his delicate lips. A lightning bolt took Haruhi by surprise and she yelped high as it hit, shortly followed by a long thunder rolling.

She placed her hands in front of her mouth in an attempt of muffling the sound, but the person stirred and slowly sat up.

"Ha… Haruhi?" He blinked several times, as if to be sure she was there and that he wasn't dreaming or suffering of hallucinations from eating too much crab. "I… I…" She stammered and stood frozen on the side of his bed.

A new lightning filled the room with a bright, white light.

"Kyouya-senpai!" Haruhi jumped him, making him fall backwards on the bed and started to sob against his bare chest, her one arm holding him close to her. Kyouya stared at the ceiling, his arms flat out to the sides, unsure of what to do.

He could feel, due to her lying on his side and semi on top of him that she started shivering, violently.

* * *

YOSH! Another chapter up! I hope you're liking it so far.  
Are you curious about what's gonna happen?  
Well then, you just have to wait for the next update! Ducks flying tomato

Please leave a comment!


	3. Safety

* * *

Rating: T, kinda leaning/hinting towards M.  
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the Host Club walked in on Tamaki having blindfolded Haruhi, as he found out that she was afraid of thunderstorms? Well, this offers one "possible" solution…  
Pairing: Kyouya/Haruhi.  
Warnings: Mild adult themes and the possibility of Out Of Character-behaviour.  
Disclaimer: All characters and such are the property of its creator, Bisco Hatori-san. All I own is the plotline. This was written for mine and your entertainment only; I do not make any money on this. If you see this story posted anywhere else under a different name, please send me a message about it.

* * *

**Safe from the storm. **

**Chapter 3:**

Hesitantly he folded his arms around her, one by her waist, the other he placed over her shoulders. "Sssshhhh, Haruhi…" He whispered and stroked her hair.

He smiled at its softness.

"Ssshhh… Nothing to be afraid of… Relax…Ssshhhh…"

He held his breath as he felt a tear escape Haruhi's eyes and fall down on his chest.

"I'm… I'm… I'm sorry." He heard Haruhi whisper into his chest.

"For what?" He asked. "For… For…"

The sobs ran through her small frame. He instinctively pressed her a bit closer. "For wa… waking you up." She hiccupped and curled herself closer to his side.

She tensed a little as a small thunder rolled outside.

"It's ok. Don't worry." He whispered back, letting his hand rest on the top of her back.

"Are… Are you sure?" She lifted her head, supporting herself on her one elbow and looked at him while she left her other hand rest over his waist. Tears trickled down from her big brown eyes and Kyouya smiled warmly.

He let his one hand travel up to her cheek and gently brushed away a few of the tears with his thumb. "Yes. I'm sure."

"Even though you won't gain anything from me waking you up?" She tried to joke and smiled weakly.

He smiled back at her and watched a few new tears make their way down her stained cheeks.

The rain started to pound on the windows.

"I don't want to gain anything from this, other than the pleasure of being in your company." He intertwined his fingers with her hair in the neck and gently tugged her downwards while he slowly leaned up to cover the distance between them.

Haruhi gasped as he placed his lips on her right cheek, kissing away one, two of her salty tears before tilting her head so that he could get to the other cheek, kissing away the tears there too.

"Kyouya… senpai…" She stammered as he retracted his head enough to look at her without his vision getting blurry. "I… I…" She sat up on her knees very confused about what had just happened and placed her hands in a small cross over her chest while blushing furiously.

He followed her and kept her eyes trapped in his as he gently placed his thumb and index finger on her chin before leaning in, his eyes slowly closing, covering her lips with his. She marvelled at how soft they were as she closed her eyes, hesitantly opening her lips for his tongue to travel inside.

Kyouya took the opportunity she had given him and stroked her tongue with his, knowing from the info he had gathered about her that this would be the first real kiss she's ever had.

He was gentle and soft in his exploration of her mouth and it seemed to her that he transferred all his feelings into the kiss, to show her how much she meant to him. She could feel the warmth spread throughout her body at the thought and she found herself responding to the kiss.

She relaxed and felt her arms slide down, placing them around Kyouya's neck, ever so hesitantly.

He embraced her and sank back onto the pillow slowly before the need for air made them pull apart, him opening his arms, showing that she was free to stay and free to go. He showed with a slow nod that he would accept her decision, no matter what it was.

Without a word or hesitation, she made herself comfortable in the nook of his arm, snuggling into his chest, her eyes half-lidded and her cheeks flushed.

Kyouya smiled and looked outside at the dark clouds. A lightning bolt tore up the sky and Haruhi flinched in Kyouya's grasp.

"I'm here, Haruhi. Relax, close your eyes and go to sleep now. You've had a long and hard day and evening. I will still be here when you wake up in the morning."

He pulled her slightly up so that he could kiss the top of her head.

"I'll keep you safe from the storm." He said clearly as he let her glide down into her initial position. She curled herself together, bringing her legs closer to herself.

Kyouya, understanding that she was beginning to freeze, gripped the cover and pulled it away from under her and threw it over both of them. He felt that Haruhi relaxed and let her legs slide into a more comfortable position.

"Good night, Haruhi…" She pulled him closer with the hand she had resting across his waist.

"Thank you… and good night… Kyouya…" She replied as she drifted into sleep, Kyouya following shortly after.

* * *

So, here's another chapter for all you nice people who has left comments so far and for any new readers that just happened to find this story. I really appreciate all the comments I've gotten. -hugs readers- I look forward to more.  
Anyways, I hope you liked this one and the next one will be up... I don't know yet. -smirks-  
Until next time, have a nice day! 


	4. Morning

* * *

Rating: T, kinda leaning/hinting towards M.  
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the Host Club walked in on Tamaki having blindfolded Haruhi, as he found out that she was afraid of thunderstorms? Well, this offers one "possible" solution…  
Pairing: Kyouya/Haruhi.  
Warnings: Mild adult themes and the possibility of Out Of Character-behaviour.  
Disclaimer: All characters and such are the property of its creator, Bisco Hatori-san. All I own is the plotline. This was written for mine and your entertainment only; I do not make any money on this. If you see this story posted anywhere else under a different name, please send me a message about it.

* * *

**Safe from the storm.**

**Chapter 4: morning**  
Haruhi slowly woke up the next morning to the singing of birds. She stretched herself to reach and pick up the black mobile she found on the nightstand next to the bed.

It was 7 am. The Host Club weren't supposed to go home until later in the day.

She sighed and put it back down, settling back in the bed, closing her eyes in hope of catching a few more z's.

But then she opened them again.

This wasn't her room!

She blinked a few times.

Then she remembered, she had walked into Kyouya's room to seek comfort due to her fear of the thunder.

And she ended up being kissed for real for the first time and falling asleep in his arms. That is where she was now.

She touched her lips gingerly, a ghost of a kiss still lingering.

Kyouya unconsciously snaked his hand back over her side as she moved back into his grasp, to were it was before she moved, both lying on their left side.

She instantly relaxed and even pressed herself a little closer to Kyouya, to feel his soft skin on his chest touch her naked skin on the top of her back.

She never really understood her feelings towards Kyouya but somehow she knew that inevitably she was slowly, but surely, falling in love with him, especially after what happened last night.

She could feel his chest rise and fall in an even rhythm, proving he was still asleep, and without trying, she synchronised her breathing with his.

She smiled as her eyes fluttered close, enjoying the warmth Kyouya radiated and loving the feeling of his arm tightening its grip carefully around her waist.

She was disturbed shortly after, as Tamaki carefully knocked on the door.

"Kyouya? Are you awake?"

She could feel him move behind her. But he didn't respond.

"Kyouya? Why is your door locked?"

Tamaki's voice became higher. Kyouya lifted himself on his one elbow and rested his cheek on Haruhi's upper arm, his eyes half-lidded.

"In case you guys want to wake me too early. Go away, Tamaki. Leave me alone." He growled and then slumped back behind Haruhi.

Tamaki was obviously pleased with the result, said "Ok" and left the door.

"You're not a morning person, eh Kyouya-sen…" Haruhi was cut short by Kyouya placing his fingers on her lips.

"No senpai, please? Just…Just Kyouya." He whispered and kissed her on the base of her neck, sending shivers down her spine and making her hair stand on ends.

She removed his hand and placed it around her stomach again.

"Ok, Kyouya." She replied, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

She felt him smile, since he still had his mouth on her skin, and blushed.

"Have you slept well, Haruhi?" He asked with a deep voice and let his mouth ghost over her skin before he nudged playfully on the shell of Haruhi's ear with his nose.

"Yes. I wouldn't have slept any if I had stayed in my own room. Thank you for letting me stay."

"You're most welcome."

She became worried.

"I haven't deprived any sleep from you, forcing you to keep me company and share the bed?"

He chuckled.

"No need to worry, Haruhi. You haven't deprived me of anything, nor have you forced me to share bed or keep you company. I am a grown and free man you know, capable of making my own decisions."

She sighed relieved, but there were still a few things on her mind.

"About yesterday… What you did before Tamaki-senpai came in…"

He opened his eyes. "Yes?"

"Was it a continuation of Tamaki-senpai's scolding or was it not?"

She held her breath.

"Yes and no." He replied, making Haruhi even more confused.

"Meaning?"

"It means that, yes, a part of it was sort of a follow-up of Tamaki's reprimand. And then a part of it wasn't. It was I being concerned for your wellbeing."

* * *

There, another chapter up. -pats herself on back-  
I hope you like this one, not all that much that's happening but... -shrugs- It has to be done.  
Anyways, I dunno when I'll update again cause next week, I'm going to London for the whole week, but I'll get back with a new chappie right after that! I promise!  
Bye for now! 


	5. Confessions, part 1

* * *

Rating: T, kinda leaning/hinting towards M.  
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the Host Club walked in on Tamaki having blindfolded Haruhi, as he found out that she was afraid of thunderstorms? Well, this offers one "possible" solution…  
Pairing: Kyouya/Haruhi.  
Warnings: Mild adult themes and the possibility of Out Of Character-behaviour.  
Disclaimer: All characters and such are the property of its creator, Bisco Hatori-san. All I own is the plotline. This was written for mine and your entertainment only; I do not make any money on this. If you see this story posted anywhere else under a different name, please send me a message about it.**

* * *

****Safe from the storm.**

**Chapter 5:**** Confessions, part 1**

She widened her eyes, not believing what she was hearing.

"And here I walked around, imagining that you only did things that would be beneficial for you in one way or another."

She turned to him, making some distance between them so that she could look at him without having to squint her eyes or anything, hoping he could see her clearly without his glasses too.

"No offence, Kyouya." She added quickly, she hadn't meant it as hard as it might have sounded.

"None taken, Haruhi. That is how I appear as to everyone, I know that." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"But making sure you are ok IS beneficial for me. Not because of the vase you broke or anything, but for my own reason."

"What reason?"

He hesitated a little. "As long as you are safe and happy, then I'm happy."

She gasped a little. This was something she would have expected to hear from Tamaki or perhaps the twins in one of their plots for the clients but never, never from Kyouya.

"That's so sweet, Kyouya." She smiled and felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

He opened his eyes to look at her and smirked as he saw that the tip of her ears turn red.

Haruhi saw that his eyes glinted and tensed a little. That glint, together with his smirk, normally meant that he had something up his rich man sleeve.

But instead of moving away like she would do in any other situation he was like this, she moved carefully closer, hoping to stop any plan he might be constructing before he had time to making it real.

Kyouya snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her with wonder in his eyes.

She placed her hands on his chest and felt how his skin burned in her palms before she moved her head up to kiss him lightly on his lips, unsure of what to do and how to do it, being as inexperienced as she was.

Kyouya blushed for what must have been the first time in his teen life and deepened the kiss by letting his tongue run over her lower lip, begging for entrance, equally inexperienced as Haruhi.

He just ran with his instincts.

She granted it and he enjoyed this feeling of her responding, battling his tongue with her own.

The arm he had been laying on he snaked beneath her slender body and pulled her closer, while he placed the other on her hip, slowly and softly letting it glide over her silky, short nightgown, ending at her neck.

The need for air pulled them apart and they panted as they rested at each others foreheads, their eyes closed again.

"Haruhi…" Kyouya muttered, deep in his throat. "I have a confession to make."

"Yes, Kyouya?" Haruhi kind of liked how his name rolled of her tongue, pleased that he himself had asked her not to include the polite title they are to use when interacting.

"About last night, the follow up on Tamaki's scolding and stuff…"

He swallowed, clearly somewhat uncomfortable about saying this.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth."

She kept silent, awaiting his explanation.

"I… I would never sleep with you, if I were to get merits from it."

He felt her breathing quickening.

"I would only sleep with you, if you wanted to."

* * *

Okay! Here's the fift installment in this fanfic! Ohhhh... The suspension is thrilling, don't you think? How do you like it? Is it exciting enough? Too mushy? Any comments will help me improve as a writer, so I welcome them. But please, only constructive critisism, not "OMG, you suck." without any reason.

Rate and comment and the next one will be up shortly.


	6. Confessions, part 2

* * *

Rating: T, kinda leaning/hinting towards M.  
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the Host Club walked in on Tamaki having blindfolded Haruhi, as he found out that she was afraid of thunderstorms? Well, this offers one "possible" solution…  
Pairing: Kyouya/Haruhi.  
Warnings: Mild adult themes and the possibility of Out Of Character-behaviour.  
Disclaimer: All characters and such are the property of its creator, Bisco Hatori-san. All I own is the plotline. This was written for mine and your entertainment only; I do not make any money on this. If you see this story posted anywhere else under a different name, please send me a message about it.

* * *

**Safe from the storm.**

**Chapter 6**  
Hikaru looked at his watch. "It's 8 o'clock, Tono."

Tamaki paced around the huge dining room at Honey's mansion.

"Tama-chan, you should eat some breakfast." Honey said before taking a bite of the meal his maids had prepared for them.

"How can I eat in a time like this?!" He stopped and stared at them.

"You all think of me as a pervert and my dear daughter Haruhi is probably still asleep after the horrible experience she must have had, when you came and dragged me out!"  
He said, dramatically flailing his arms around before sinking down on the floor.

"Explain your actions." Mori said before wiping off Honey's milkmoustache.

"I was trying to hel…"

He stopped, not sure if Haruhi would want him to share her secret of her being afraid of thunder with the rest of the Host Club.

Kaoru looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I was… trying to… show Haruhi what to do if… if…"

His head dropped.

"See, you can't explain it." Hikaru stated and sent him a glare, signalling that he wasn't pleased.

"Well then! Think what you want! I know what was going on and so does Haruhi! That's enough for me!"

Tamaki got up from the floor and glared at them, before crossing his arms as he turned to the window with a huff.

"I guess that Tono won't talk to us for a while." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison as they sat down to eat breakfast.

…**oOo…**

Haruhi opened her eyes in shock. She couldn't get her mind around what he was telling her.

Her breathing was faster than normal and she knew that he felt it.

"Kyo… Kyouya… I…" She began, but felt her throat go dry and her cheeks warmed up again.

"Just so you know." He whispered and kissed her on her nose.

"I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you, in any way." He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Haruhi."

He could hear her gasp. _//At least she knows now…//_

He opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"I… I dunno what to say, Kyouya…"

She whispered and lowered her head to break the piercing eye contact.

"I understand. It's a lot for you to process." Kyouya rubbed her back in soothing circles.

She slid herself slightly down and buried her head in the nook between his throat and shoulder, surrounding herself with his scent.

_//What do I REALLY feel for __Kyouya?// _She thought back at what she felt when he was around her.

_//Butterflies in the stomach.//_

How she felt last night. _//Safe when in his arms.//_

When she woke up. _//Warm, happy…//_

How she felt when he kissed her. _//A warm sensation ran through my body.//_

Her and his behaviour these past few days. _//Slightly different from normal.//_

Then it hit her.

_//I'm… I'm in love with him…// _

She smiled and felt her stomach do a somersault.

_/It just has to be that way.// _

"I… I think I'm in love with you too, Kyouya…" She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

She could hear his breath hitch.

He then let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad."

She moved backwards and let her hand lovingly glide through his raven-black locks.

He had the most sincere smile she had ever seen on his lips and she smiled back.

"So am I."

Without any words expressed, they simultaneously leaned in for a kiss, their sweetest so far.

This kiss grew fiercer as they grew bolder.

Their hands started exploring the other gently, being new at the game of love.

Featherlike touches here and there, slow and loving strokes on bare skin.

They both felt something they hadn't felt before.

_Desire._

Their skin became warmer under the touch of the other, pants emitted from their lips as soon as they parted to get new air into their lungs.

Slowly Kyouya shifted positions to hover above her like the night before, leaning on his extremities to not put any pressure her, but being close enough to let their chests meet, if he bent a bit more downwards.

They stopped to look at each other.

They were red in their faces, none of them knew for sure if it was from the newly discovered passion for each other or perhaps embarrassment.

Their chests moved rapidly, having used all their oxygen on kissing.

Kyouya's raven lock was tussled, and so were Haruhi's chocolate brown strands of hair.

He intertwined his fingers with hers and squeezed her hand gently.

"I really do love you."

"I love you too." She replied and gasped shortly after as he had bent down to kiss her on the side of her neck.

"Ticklish?" He asked between butterfly kisses on her throat and shoulder.

"Yes." She answered and drew in air through her teeth; he had just hit a very sensitive spot with a more sucking kiss.

"Nice to know…" He muttered and Haruhi instinctively knew that he would store it in his mental notebook, until he could write it down.

He advanced to kiss her collarbone and Haruhi subconsciously lifted her torso to signal that she wanted more.

Her hands stroked through his hair, on his toned chest and back before resting at his upper arms as he kept on kissing her.

He moved up to claim her lips again.

"What do you want to do… About this… Haruhi?" He asked, his breath tickling her lips.

"I…" She began, but was yet again disturbed by someone knocking on the door.

* * *

-Looks at the readers- Well, what do you think? Was it predictable? I think so but... 

Just wanted to take this time to thank all of you who left me those wonderfull comments, I truly appreciate it and it warms my heart knowing that you all like this fanfic. -smiles- See you all again soon!


	7. Breakfast

* * *

Rating: T, kinda leaning/hinting towards M.  
Summary: Ever wondered what happened after the Host Club walked in on Tamaki having blindfolded Haruhi, as he found out that she was afraid of thunderstorms? Well, this offers one "possible" solution…  
Pairing: Kyouya/Haruhi.  
Warnings: Mild adult themes and the possibility of Out Of Character-behaviour.  
Disclaimer: All characters and such are the property of its creator, Bisco Hatori-san. All I own is the plotline. This was written for mine and your entertainment only; I do not make any money on this. If you see this story posted anywhere else under a different name, please send me a message about it.

* * *

**Safe from the storm.**

**Chapter 7.**

"Kyouya! I need to speak with you urgently! Let me in!"

Kyouya let out a low curse.

"Leave me alone, Tamaki."

Haruhi looked at him and then at the door.

"But, Mommy!" Tamaki whined and banged on the door.

"I have to talk to you!"

Kyouya sighed.

"I'm still sleepy, Tamaki. You of all people should know how I am in the morning."

Haruhi peeked at him, a question mark shining in her eyes.

"I'll tell later." He mouthed when he noticed her quizzical look.

"Please, Kyouya! Let me in!" Tamaki begged again and they could hear him slump against the door.

"It won't last long until he tries to barge in or something." Haruhi whispered and placed some of her hair behind her ear.

Kyouya cursed again before sighing, he was going to have to surrender to Tamaki's demands.

"I have to let him in, or else he'll break the door."

Kyouya sat down on the edge of the bed, putting on his glasses.

"But, what about me?" Haruhi asked low, knowing that Tamaki would fly off his handle if he found her in Kyouya's bed.

Kyouya pondered for a few seconds and allowed a hand to run through his hair in attempt of straightening it out a bit.

"Doors like that one over there connects the rooms but they are normally locked. Does the key to your room fit those doors too?"

She shrugged and slid out the bed and straightened her nightgown before taking her room key off the nightstand.

"Hey, wait." Kyouya whispered and grabbed her hand as she walked past him, pulling in it enough for her to fall sideways onto his lap.

He embraced her.

"I'll see you at breakfast. And we'll talk later, ne?"

She nodded and gave him a quick peck on his lips before making her way to the door, successfully unlocking, opening, shutting and locking it without making a sound.

Kyouya sat for a few seconds and looked after her, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"Kyouya! Have you fallen asleep again?!" Tamaki knocked on the door.

Kyouya put the cover around him and slowly walked to the door, murder in his eyes.

_//Baka.//_

…**oOo…**

"Ah! You're up, Haru-chan!" Honey smiled widely as she entered the diningroom, dressed in her normal t-shirt and shorts.

"Have you slept well?" Hikaru asked.

_//Tamaki-senpai hasn't told them… How loyal of him…//_

She smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for asking."

_//I've slept better than you know.//_

Kaoru got up and moved one seat to the left, making room for Haruhi between him and his brother.

"Here, come and sit and have some breakfast. We are to leave as soon as everyone has eaten."

She nodded and sat down between the twins, and made herself a slice of bread with ham on top and a glass of milk.

"Ohayo." Kyouya entered the room and sat down next to Mori.

"Ohayo." The rest of them replied and continued their eating.

Entire five minutes later, Tamaki showed up.

"Tama-chan… What's wrong?" Honey looked at the Clubs King with curious eyes.

Tamaki's eyes absently glanced over them. "No… Nothing…"

He didn't say anymore and dumped into the seat next to Honey.

Haruhi threw a glance at Kyouya, who smirked his usual way, making her stomach do a somersault again.

She understood that he had something to do with Tamaki's weird behaviour.

"Don't worry, he'll snap back soon enough. And the limousine will come in about an hour or so, just so you know." Kyouya said and served himself a toasted bread slice and chewed on it.

…**oOo…**

"Be careful, Haruhi." Hikaru said, shooting daggers at Tamaki.

"Apparently, our Lord has some SM fetishes." Kaoru finished, shooting daggers with his eyes as well, leaning on the limousine roof next to his identical brother.

The others walked by, a look of dismay placed in their faces.

"I said it's not like that!" Tamaki retorted and balled his fists.

Haruhi looked at him.

"I see; so that's SM? He made me do stuff without me knowing it…" She closed the window.

Kyouya entered the limousine and seated himself directly opposite her.

A small smile adorned his features, his eyes spoke volumes.

The other didn't notice this as they climbed into the limousine as well.

"No! I was doing it for your sake!" Tamaki yelled from outside the window.

"Drive." Kyouya commanded and the driver sped off.

"Hey! Don't leave me behind! Waaaiitt!" Tamaki shrieked and ran after the limousine, his bag jumping behind him.

_//And so, everything is turning back to normal in the Host Club.//_

Haruhi looked at Kyouya from the corner of her eye as she threw a glance out the window.

_//Well, almost everything.//_

* * *

When I started this story, I was in the middle/on the peak of my Ouran High School Host Club fan period. (Don't get me wrong, I still kinda am.) I wanted to write a story that would be a "this is what a fangirl would have wanted to see in the episode"-thing of one of the episodes in the anime. And as some commented, I did what Hatori-san should have done. -Smiles-

This story can be read as an independent, single story, OR as a "Part 1" in another story, OR as a prologue to a story. People have asked me to continue this story, and I have decided to come back to it and write a sequel when and if I get inspiration to do so.

Anyways, I found this to be a natural ending for the story, as it would end with the ending of that specific episode.

I wanna thank all of you that has read this story and all of you that has commented, I really appreciate that you've taken your time to read and comment on my humble story.  
-Bows-


End file.
